What in the WORLD were we thinking?
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: After a few years of a friendship going nowhere, Yahiro gives up the pent-up feelings he has inside and only wonders why he waited so long...


Hi! This is a one-shot that got stuck in my head when my friend whose username is **Mamoru4ever** was at my house and looked at a book of friendship quotes… and the stupid picture was wearing hats and sunglasses like Yahiro and Megumi on their completely random date. So I did this. And I want it to be a tag story, rules for this on the bottom. And who I'm tagging will be there too. So enjoy the random one-shot tag story… Bear with me, I've been up all night and put FOUR chapters up for Letters for Yahiro. I'm a little out of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own S.A. I am getting tired of saying this because it makes me depressed. I will drown the sorrow in ice cream later… Mamoru4ever's ice cream.

Note: Anything bolded with '' is Megumi on her board. Just wanted to say that before it got confusing.

* * *

**"What in the WORLD were we thinking?"**

**'What in the WORLD were we thinking?'** Megumi placed her board next to the hat and sunglasses in front of Yahiro. They were at his house, and she had found the hat and sunglasses in his room, so she had brought them out for a little friendly remembering.

"Don't you mean 'what in the world was I thinking'?" Yahiro smirked. "As I recall, you forced those on me."

**'I was trying to hide from Ryuu and Jun!' **Megumi scribbled. **'I meant the date in general!'**

"You forced that on me too," Yahiro teased. "Coming in here on my day off."

**'You made it a game!' **Megumi protested on her board. Yahiro was grinning, teasing her as usual. As a friend of course, because there was no way the idiot girl stirred romantic feelings in him. At least that's how he let it appear.

Megumi's feelings had died down to friendship, but as their friendship grew, so had Yahiro's feelings for her. Though he was Yahiro after all, and there was no way he was telling her how he felt.

"So what were you thinking? That by forcing me to run around everywhere that I would have fun?" Yahiro scorned playfully. She was just so easy to tease. And to be honest, her being indignant and angry at him was better than her ignoring him.

"Maybe!" Megumi scoffed, speaking out loud now just to annoy Yahiro. Three years later and he still wouldn't admit he had fun on the date. Thought that had been what she had fallen for back then.

"Don't talk," Yahiro cautioned, moving to sit next to her. "You don't want to strain your voice, you idiot girl." Megumi glared at him._ What am I thinking? Is getting her mad at me really worth the attention?_

Megumi glared at Yahiro, forcing down the blush building because of his awkward concern. He was sitting so close to her, and contrary to everyone's belief, she had never gotten over him. So she was still completely in love with him, just better at hiding it._ What am I thinking? I have to get over him, I have to!_

"But I like talking to you," Megumi replied easily, hiding the nervousness she felt whenever she was alone with him. "And with everyone else too!"

"Really?" Yahiro drawled, and then placed the hat and a pair of sunglasses on. They matched his black slacks and white top surprisingly well, and made his look much more casual. And much more attractive. "Come on, put the glasses on."

Megumi complied, smiling. **'How's it look?'**

"Like you," Yahiro replied. _Absolutely adorable._

Megumi smiled wider, forcing Yahiro to look away before he did something he'd regret. Like pulling her closer and kissing her senseless. "So…" Yahiro looked for any change of subject. "How are things with Toya?" _The idiot who thinks he cares about you! One day…_

"We broke up," Megumi broke into his thoughts. "He was cheating on me." Megumi shrugged away Yahiro's anger, mistaking it for concern.

_That disgusting, sick, two-timing scumbag! _Yahiro took great pleasure in imagining revenge on the idiot Toya for hurting Megumi. "He didn't deserve you," Yahiro said, choking on his rage.

"Really?" Megumi seemed more curious than sad, but Yahiro didn't notice and he snapped.

"Yes really! If he doesn't appreciate having someone as kind, loyal, and amazing as you love him, he's a complete and total idiot! Yeah, you can be annoying, talking when you should preserve your voice, and you're stubborn but you care about others more than anyone I know and WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Yahiro was stunned. Why would she be crying, when he was trying to help?_ What did I say?_

Just a little too late, he realized he was talking about himself just over a year ago. Even more stunned at that realization, he was silent for a long moment, giving Megumi time for a quick cry.

"Yahiro?" Megumi asked finally, wiping away some more tears.

"Stop talking!" Yahiro ordered quietly, and Megumi obeyed, a little wary of his look, which was desperate and unfamiliar. He had to tell her, or he would explode, he just knew it. "I love you!"

Megumi stared at Yahiro blankly. _He… what?_

"I've loved you for the past year, since before you started dating that idiot Toya! And when I tell you I love you, you stare like an idiot!" Yahiro stood and paced the room. "I know you don't feel the same about me anymore but…"

Megumi finally gained her senses and walked over to Yahiro, placing her hand on his arm, smiling gently.

"Megumi…" Yahiro breathed, pulling her close to him, surprising them both. _If I can't have her forever…I'll take at least this moment…_

Bending down, he closed the distance between their lips, kissing her gently. He tried to imprint the memory, the smell and taste of her, so that this one kiss could last him the rest of his life.

Megumi broke the kiss and smiled at Yahiro, making him feel weak. Never had she imagined that he would ever feel the same way about her… or that he'd confess to her.

Yahiro looked at Megumi's smiling face, and before he could beg for her to give him more, he backed away. He knew he didn't deserve more than the kiss, if he even deserved that after all he had done to her when they had first met.

_He really does love me…_ "Yahiro." Megumi's voice rang like bells in the room. She waited a moment for him to turn and look at her. When he didn't she crossed over to him.

"I never stopped you know." Megumi turned Yahiro towards her, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I love you."

_She… loves me?_ "Why? After everything I did…" Megumi silenced him with another kiss.

"Because despite your being such a despicable guy," Megumi smiled gently. "You care about people more than they notice."

After three long years, after confessions and rejections, after a long friendship, and after hiding their feelings for each other, they stopped lying and were true to their hearts.

Of course, hiding how they felt was an idiotic idea, both of them could agree with that. Both of them had suffered for not telling each other how they felt.

And the only thought they had about that idea was:

_**What in the WORLD were we thinking?

* * *

**_

Okay, so the rules of the tag.

1: Before getting tagged, you must give a quote.

2: You must use the quote that the tagger gives you. (Ex. If I tag you and I give you the quote, Life Gives You Lemons, that's the quote you must use.)

3: Any anime/manga and pairing is accepted, as long as their situation would match the quote.

4: Tag ONLY one person, we don't want the same person writing tons of stories because of a tag.

5: Must be a one-shot.

6: No tag-backs!

Please copy and paste these rules so the person you're tagging knows the rules as well. And tell whoever tagged you when you're done, so they can read and spread the word about your fics!

SO, I will be tagging my dear friend… **Mamoru4ever**. This is thanks for the wonderful opportunities for sweets and internet. Your quote is: "**An old friend will help you move. A good friend will help you move a dead body."** Enjoy this friend. And tell me when you finish! XD

Readers! Please review and follow the tag! :)


End file.
